That One Dragon Sweater
by trashaaa
Summary: In which Natsu finally wears some normal clothes. One-shot.


**_In which Natsu finally wears some normal clothes_**

* * *

Lucy was ashamed.

Tomorrow was Natsu's birthday (the guild had given him one, considering the fact no one knew his real age), and she still had no gift to give him.

Lucy thoroughly prided herself in being Natsu's best friend and the one who knew him best. The fact that she was sitting in her flat on Strawberry Street, lamenting, instead of trying to find a gift for her best friend was pretty pathetic.

In all honesty, she had absolutely no clue what to get him. Food? Matches? Motion sickness patches? Lucy sighed. She wanted to get him something special - he was the one who brought her to the guild, after all. Unfortunately, all she had in mind were lame or shallow gift ideas.

Lucy needed inspiration. She looked at the time. _6:00 pm._ She had just enough time to run over to Fairy Hills and ask the girls for suggestions. Lucy quickly shrugged on a jacket, took her belt along with her keys, and attached her whip to the belt. She then quickly took off.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

The first person Lucy found was Cana, who was lounging around in, well, the lounge. As per usual, she had more than a few empty bottles of sake next to her, and was drinking another.

Cana noticed Lucy arrive. "Oh, wassup Lucy! What brings you and your incredible boobs to Fairy Hills?" Cana said, with no shame whatsoever.

"Oh my god Cana, you're so gross sometimes, I swear," Lucy replied. "Anyways, I was wondering if all the girls could help me something."

"Panicking about Natsu's birthday tomorrow, huh?" Cana said, matter-of-factly.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucy said sheepishly.

"It's always obvious when it comes to you and Natsu, girly. I'll go gather up the girls and we can talk, how 'bout that?"

Lucy blushed slightly at Cana's comment about her relationship with Natsu, but decided to pay no heed to it. "That would be great, Cana! Thanks so much!"

"Anything for your huge-ass boobs, Lucy."

"CANA SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?"

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

All the girls of Fairy Hills were currently seated in a circle. Residents Levy, Erza, Wendy (and Carla), Juvia, Evergreen, Cana, Laki, and Kinana were there. Bisca had managed to drop by as well, even though she had moved out a few years prior to live with Alzack. Even Mirajane and Lisanna had somehow been informed, despite the fact that they had never lived in Fairy Hills. You could never know with Mirajane Strauss, she-devil and matchmaker extraordinaire of Fairy Tail.

Erza waved her hand, signaling for all the separate conversations to quiet down. "So, what brings you to Fairy Hills today, Lucy?"

"Ah… well, everyone knows it's Natsu's birthday tomorrow, right?" Lucy said.

All the girls silently nodded, prodding Lucy to continue.

"I know I'm supposed to be his best friend and everything, but I literally have no clue what to get him for his birthday. I've entirely failed to get him anything at any store, and his birthday is _tomorrow_. I'm kinda freaking out," Lucy confessed.

Erza's eyes softened, realizing that Lucy was just in need of some help from her girl-friends. "Well you came to the right place, then. We're all here to help you, Lucy," Erza said.

Murmurs of agreement broke out amongst the girls, although a few took the opportunity to tease Lucy.

"Only Natsu can get Lu-chan so worked up over something as simple as a birthday present," Levy said, poking fun at her.

Lucy's face broke out into a million shades of red, ironically exhibiting the same colors as Natsu's fire. "Shut up, Levy-chan…"

"Juvia is just glad Lucy-san is not Juvia's love rival anymore. She will gladly help Lucy-san in her endeavors to win over Natsu-san's heart," Juvia exclaimed.

"Uhh… thanks Juvia. I never was your love rival in the first place, though," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Anyways, she came all the way here for our help. We should help her out now, right?" Evergreen declared.

Bisca laughed in agreement. "Young love…" she sighed, reminiscing about her years with Alzack.

After a few minutes of staying quiet, Mirajane finally spoke up. "I think you should give him a birthday kiss," she said slyly, playing matchmaker. Lisanna giggled, knowing what her sister was trying to do.

"Absolutely not," denied Erza. "They are too young for such things!"

"Erza, they are both eighteen years of age. They could do much more than kiss," Laki remarked. Kinana nodded in agreement.

It was then that Juvia, and surprisingly Levy, drifted off into their own worlds, mumbling something about "Gray-sama" and "Gajeel." Erza was no different, incoherently sputtering about "teens these days," when her face suddenly turned the same color as her hair. Lucy could've sworn she heard Erza say something about a blue-haired, tattooed Crime Sorciere member.

"Lucy-san, you mentioned that you looked for something in every store, correct?" Wendy piped up.

Lucy nodded her head, surprised that little Wendy had an idea about anything relatively romantic (yes, Lucy admits that the reason she was panicking so much about a birthday present was because it _is_ Natsu). However, Lucy realized she probably was underestimating the girl. She was fifteen now, and a certain Romeo Conbolt _had_ taken some interest in her…

"I think you should make something for him. Something that Natsu-san would never get on his own," Wendy said quietly, but determinedly.

Lucy was ecstatic. "That's a great idea, Wendy! Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure, Lucy-san," Wendy smiled.

"Thanks a lot, everyone. I couldn't have figure out what to do without all of you!" Lucy exclaimed.

After a wave of "no problems" and "you're welcomes" washed over, Lucy bounded off.

"She really doesn't realize how in love she is with Natsu, does she?" Lisanna grinned.

"No, I believe she does not," Erza said tenderly, glad for her two good friends.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

Lucy was practically glowing. Wendy's suggestion was super helpful, and Lucy knew exactly what she was going to _hand-make_ for Natsu. The minute she made it home, she glanced at her clock. _9:00 pm_. She had a feeling she would be up pretty late making this, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

The next day, Lucy woke up and got ready. She groaned, knowing that she had stayed up almost all night knitting Natsu's birthday present. Instead of sobbing about her lack of sleep, Lucy decided to quickly get ready so she could get to the guild. After taking a hot shower and brushing her teeth, Lucy pulled on a red graphic-tank-top with a dragon on it (in honor of Natsu, of course), a black mini skirt, and her favorite boots. She then gingerly picked up the package on her desk that contained Natsu's gift and proceeded to leave her flat.

While walking to the guild, Lucy nervously looked at the small package in her hand, wrapped with wrapping paper that had cute little dragons on it. Lucy was positively radiant about her gift idea yesterday, but now that it was the day of Natsu's birthday, she really hoped he would like her present.

As she approached the guild, she could hear the loud commotion her guildmates caused on a daily basis, and she smiled. She opened the door, and the first thing she saw was the huge sign Lisanna had painted a few days before: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSU!" She also noticed that the guild was decorated in red balloons and salmon (not pink) streamers. She looked over at the huge buffet table. Mira definitely outdid herself this time - every single piece of food on that table was spicy. Spicy chicken. Chilli fries. Pizza with red chilli flakes on it. And of course, firewhisky.

And then, Lucy saw him.

Natsu, in all his birthday-boy glory, was fighting with Gray and Gajeel as usual. Lucy sighed. She should've expected this.

"Oh it's Luce! Ya finally came! What's up?" Natsu said, stopping his fight with Gray and Gajeel after realizing Lucy had arrived.

"C'mon Natsu, it's your birthday and you're already fighting with Gray and Gajeel?" Lucy tsked.

Natsu grinned. "I stopped when you came, right?"

Lucy slightly blushed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, idiot. Anyways… happy birthday," Lucy said as she thrusted the small package into Natsu's hands.

Natsu took it without hesitation, his hand brushing slightly with Lucy's. He took notice of the wrapping paper that had little fire-breathing dragons on it, and he carefully teared it open. He then opened the box, revealing a green sweater that had a red dragon on it.

"I, uh, hope you like it… I knitted it myself," Lucy admitted, not meeting Natsu's eyes.

Natsu held it up, looking at it with admiration. It smelled just like Lucy, too. "I love it, Luce," Natsu said, showing of his one hundred-million watt grin. "I can't believe ya knitted this yourself! It looks amazing. I love the dragon," Natsu said sincerely.

"So… you like it?" Lucy said nervously.

"Of course I like it, ya weirdo. I like everything ya give me," Natsu declared.

"Aw, thanks Natsu… wait, who are you calling a weirdo?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm calling you a weirdo, ya weirdo."

"Shut up Natsu, way to ruin a moment!"

Natsu laughed, a boisterous laugh that filled the whole guild hall.

"Seriously Luce, thanks a lot," Natsu said sweetly. "Best birthday gift ever."

Natsu moved in to give her a hug, but Lucy refused. "Actually, I think I'm going to take Mira's advice for once."

Natsu looked confused. "Mira's advice? What did she tell ya?"

"She told me to do… this." And Lucy kissed him.

To say Natsu was shocked was an understatement. Getting over his initial shock, Natsu smiled against her lips. "Now _this_ is the best birthday gift ever."

｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

The next day at the guild, Natsu came in wearing very different clothing. Instead of his usual attire consisting of a vest and baggy pants, he was wearing a sweater and khakis. _Natsu._

Gray was so shocked he didn't even ask Natsu to fight him. Gajeel approached him and asked, "Uh, Salamander, are ya feelin' okay?"

Natsu, decidedly ignoring the comments, looked at Lucy and beamed.

Lucy, sitting a few tables over, smiled into her drink in response. _I guess I should thank both Wendy and Mira._


End file.
